The present invention generally relates to an improved connector assembly, more particularly relates to a quick release connector assembly, and even more particularly relates to a quick release connector assembly for use with a leveraging device. The invention also relates to a connector component for use in the connector assembly.
Leveraging systems are frequently used to lift or otherwise move large, unwieldy or heavy objects. Typically, such systems include a lifting or leveraging device such as a hoist or lever, a hook, such as a knob hook, to attach a first object or structure, and a connector securing the hook to the leveraging device. The leveraging device is typically connected to a chain or cable that is in turn connected to a second object or structure. In one application, the leveraging system is used to pull large structures together during construction. Such a system is often used, for example, in shipbuilding.
Through use, it is common for the hook to be damaged, fractured, weakened or distorted. When this occurs, replacement is required. The hook component, for example, may need to be replaced several times over the life of the leveraging device.
In prior and current leveraging systems, the connector coupling the hook to the leveraging device is a single unit made from two cooperating pieces that are permanently riveted together. The connector is coupled to the leveraging device via a bar or pin extending between two side walls of the leveraging device. Unless the pin is freed from the leveraging device, the connector, and therefore its coupled hook as well, cannot be removed. As a result, replacement of the hook requires disassembly of the leveraging device.
The disassembly procedure is difficult and time-consuming. Generally, completion of the replacement operation requires several hours of labor. In addition, the unavailability of the leveraging device during the repair period can effect other operations and cause delays.
Consequently, to facilitate replacement of a worn or damaged attachment component, there exists a need for an improved connector assembly capable of being easily and rapidly coupled with, and uncoupled from, the leveraging device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved connector assembly for a leveraging system.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a connector assembly that can be readily detached from a leveraging device of the leveraging system.
It is an advantage of the present invention to provide a connector assembly that facilitates replacement of an attachment component by enabling the attachment component to be replaced without disassembling the leveraging device.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for replacing an attachment component of a leveraging system.
It is another feature to utilize an easily removable connector assembly to serve as the interface between the attachment component and a leveraging device of the leveraging system.
It is another advantage of the present invention to provide a method enabling relatively rapid replacement of the attachment component of the leveraging system without requiring disassembly of the leveraging device.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a connector assembly component.
It is yet another feature to utilize a connector assembly component that is designed to cooperate with an identical connector assembly component to create a connector assembly, for example, a leveraging system.
It is yet another advantage of the present invention to provide a connector assembly component that can be used to readily construct a connector assembly that can be coupled to and uncoupled from a substantially fixed, bar-like structure such as may be found in a leveraging device of a leveraging system.
The present invention includes an improved connector assembly. The invention also includes a method for using the connector. The invention can be used, for example, with a leveraging device. The present invention permits the replacement of a leveraging system attachment component to be carried out in an economical and efficient manner in the sense that it provides a connector assembly that can be constructed and installed using easily identified and assembled components. Further, attachment and detachment of the connector assembly requires performance of a greatly reduced number of steps. One embodiment of the invention provides a connector component having a feature permitting a connector assembly to be coupled with a leveraging device and an attachment component even though movement of the connector components is restricted by the boundaries of the leveraging device. Accordingly, the present invention includes an improved connector assembly, an improved connector assembly component and an improved method of use.